the flocks theme songs
by DreamsDeath-RaysAndAlchemy
Summary: yes yes i took a couple song for each charicter and put down the lyrics that fit them most YAY ME me no climy the songs or the charicters or the bands T for lyrics


The flocks theme songs

**The flocks theme songs **

**WOOOOO MOOSIC!! Go boredom woo. Ok so im putting a couple songs songs down then putting the lyrics from a part of the song that sound most like them injoy!**

**Disclaimer: me no no claim**

**MAXI!!**

On my own (three days grace)

_Standing on my own_

_Remembering the one I left at home_

_Forget about the life I used to know_

_Forget about the one I left at home_

Hollywood died (yellowcard)

_Nobody told her_

_She'd loose in the first round_

_The last fight was fixed from the start_

_Names on the side walks_

_They move through her body_

_Like razors they cut through her heart_

_Like razors they cut through her heart_

_Hey let go of all you know_

_Let you fire away know _

_What have you got to loose_

_Say out loud these words I found_

_Ill be there when you come down _

_Ill be waiting for you_

Papercut (linkin park)

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
or how the pressure was fed/but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
The face inside is here in me/right underneath my skin

It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can  
But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime they lie  
A face that laughs everytime they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin

It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind, inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop, what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin

It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

(The face inside is right beneath your skin)  
(The face inside is right beneath your skin)  
(The face inside is right beneath your skin)

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

(The sun)  
It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
(I feel the light betray me)  
It's like the face inside is right beneath your skin  
(The sun)  
It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
(I feel the light betray me)  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin 

_XD the whole song fits_

Time of dying (three days grace)

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

A life less frightening (rise against)

_Suffering from something we're not sure of  
In a world there is no cure for  
These lives we live test negative for happiness  
Flat line, no pulse, but eyes open  
Single file like soldiers on a mission  
If theres no war outside our heads  
Why are we losing?_

I don't ask for much  
The truth betold i'd settle  
For a life less frightening, a life less frightening  
I don't ask for much  
The truth betold i'd settle  
For a life less frightening, a life less frightening

No more sorrow (linkin park)

_Are you lost, In your lies?  
Do you tell yourself, I don't realize?  
Your crusades, A disguise.  
You replaced freedom with fear,  
You trade money for lives._

I'm aware of what you've done.

No, No More Sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
Your time has come to be replaced.


End file.
